Fighter Scouts
by The T of Geekisms
Summary: In The US, a group of male teens are starting their own adventure to save the planet!
1. And our Journey Begins...

Fighter Scouts: And our Journey Begins... Disclaimer:Pokémon, Sailor Moon, & Coke are all register trademarks ofthere stuff 

Fighter Scouts

Episode 1: And our Journey Begins...

Boring! That is the one word to describe my life. Everyday I do the same boring things, at the same boring places. I got up this morning, got ready for school, went to school and came back from school. And then, something unusual happened when I got home... My cat! Cuddles! She talked to me! 

"Alec, the final battle has begun," she said to me. 

"Cuddles?!? How are you talking?"

"Alec, you are Mercury Fighter, leader of the FighterScouts. We must prepare for the Ultimate Evil!"

"Huh?"

"This world will face destruction if you don't hurry!You ar Mercury Fighter, one of the Fighter Scouts who are here to protectAmerica!" 

"Okay, so your saying I'm the American Sailor Moon, and now I have to save the world? And your talking. You must have been possessed by a Ghost Pokémon that watches too much TV."

"I think your the one who's watching too much TV. There's no such thing as a Pokémon, and you know it."

"Well, there's no such thing as Sailor Moon."

"There maybe, there may not. Take this," she jumps inthe air and a gold chain with a symbol of the planet Mercury inside a bluerock falls from where she jumped, "And say Mercury Sapphire Power."

I picked up the chain and put it on. "Mercury Sapphire Power!" I yelled, and suddenly a wave of bubbles surrounded around me,changing my clothes into dark blue pants & a blue long sleeve shirt.The Mercury Saphire was still on my neck, although slightly discolored.

"WOW! COOL!" I screamed in amazement at my new attire. 

"So, now what do I do?" I asked Cuddles. Before she got to answer, a monster appeared.

"Grr. I'm too late, but I can still destroy you! HAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHA, ahem.

"Look, it's a monster!" I said.

"Mercury, use Bubble Wave!" said Cuddles.

"Let me guess, I say 'Mercury Bubble Wave,' right?" 

"Yes! Now do it!"

I gained up all my strength and yelled "Mercury Bubble Wave!" A rushing stream of bubbles flew from my hands, and the monsterwas gone.

"Yahoo! I did it!" I yelled, and then attempted to calm myself.

The transformation around me dissapeared, and I walked into my room to rest.  


  
_Snore.. ZZZZZZZ. Snore... Snort!_

"Hey Alec! Wake up!"

I arose to the sound of my friend Angel. He was cool,and we always hang out.

"Woah, I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamed I waslike, the American Sailor Moon, and my name was Mercury Fighter, and Idestroyed a monster."

"Alec, that was real," said Cuddles.

"Oh yeah! and Cuddles could talk.... Hey! I wasn't dreaming. Uh oh..."

"Really? how did you make your cat talk like that?" asked Angel inquiringly.

"She just talked."

"Come on, I know this is a trick."

"No trick! I'm serious. Watch." I held out the Mercury Saphire, and said "Mercury Saphire Power!"

The same blue bubbles engulfed me, and I was Mercury Fighter. 

"See?"

"Woah! Cool! Let me try!"

"Uh, I'm Mercury Fighter, and I don't think it would work with you."

"Oh, right. Then what's with the green 4 on my fore head?" 

"Haha. 4 on your 4head. Funny. Woah, you really do got something on your head."

"Your.. your Jupiter Fighter!" said Cuddles with glee. She jumped into the air revealing another gold chain with the Jupiter Symbol & an Emerald.

"How come it has to be a 4? I like 3 better."

"That's the astrological sign for Jupiter!" I said. 

"Oh. So, do I say Jupiter Saphire Power?"

"No, since your starstone is Emerald, you say JupiterEmerald Power," said Cuddles.

"Oh, right. Should I do it now. I mean, there's no monsters around, so there's no reason to transform."

"I guess your right. Let's go to the mall and see if there any girls hanging around."  


  
Meanwhile somewhere outside Orlando... 

"Heh Heh Heh. So someone has decided to destroy my monsters of power? What a joke. Joe! Get in here!" said a strange green figure. 

"Yes, my master?" said Joe, a 19-year old teenager. 

"Joe, get your friend Michael to create robots to destroy the fighter scouts! Take this pill and put in a drink so he will obey your orders."

"Yes, my master. You will not be failed."  


  
"Hey Alec, look, it's Sam," said Angel. 

"Sa Sa Sa Sam?" I said. I had a crush on her, but I never had the guts to tell her. "Um, let's go home."

"Aw, come on. Why don't you ask her out?" said Angel. 

"Um... let's go home."

"What? Are you chicken?"

"No, I just, well um, uh, yes."

Angel sighed. "I at least want a burger."

"Fine, but it's to go..."

"Hi," said a girl who had just walked up to me. 

"Sa Sa Sa Sam! What a uh, surprise..." I said.

"How's it going Alec?" said Sam.

"Um, uh uh hi," I staggered.

"Would you like to sit over there with me? I just gotmy food."

"Um, uh... sure. yeah. I guess."

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute."

"Way to go Alec!" said Angel. "I just ordered, so go ahead." 

"Um, I'd like a cheeseburger with a large Coke and fries." I took my meal to the table. We started eating.

"What are those necklaces?" asked Sam, pointing toward our Star Stones.

"Um... necklaces," said Angel. "We got them, uh, in a uh, store down over there." He didn't really point anywhere.

"What store? I'd like to get one," said Sam.

"Um, nice weather we're having," said Angel in one ofthose voices where you know somethings up.

"Come on, really, what store?"

"Um, how is your family tree going?" said Angel. 

"What family tree? Would you quit changing the subject?" 

"Um, our grandmothers gave them to us."

"I thought you got it from a store? And your grandmothers don't live around here..."

"Okay! Gotta run! Bye!" said Angel as he pulled me out the door of the mall.  


  
It was late when we got home, so I went straight to bed.Good Night! 

Mercury Fighter Says...

Girls can be great friends, whether their just friends, or girlfriends. Sometimes I wish Samantha could be my girlfriend, but other times, I'm glad we're just friends.

Cuddles: (sigh) Alec! You don't know anything when itcomes to girls!

(sigh) Your right. Mercury Fighter Says... See ya! Scram! Go away! Leave me alone! Don't bother reading this anymore! Your wastingyour time! Bye! Stop reading! I'm going to stop typing! I've stopped typing!I am not typing anymore! This is not words you are reading! It is gibberish! geowfdkjfjeklrejio  
jwqekl;fjfkl;tjwqio;jtio3wqpjtio3w  
qjhtlqwhjtqkl3th

Bye!


	2. Jupiter to the Rescue!

Fighter Scouts: Jupiter to the Rescue!

Fighter Scouts

Jupiter to the Rescue!

"Alec! Your late for school!" 

"Aaah!" I jumped up, got dressed and ran out the door. This is the first time I've ever been late for school. Maybe this SailorMoon thing is catching up to me.

As I arrived at the school, I went into the main office. There was no one there, so I went into my class.

"What the..?" A huge robot lunged at me, but I jumpedout of the way. It springed back onto it's wheels and chased me. I ranout the halls and up the stairs. _It can't follow me up the stairs becauseit's on wheels!_ I thought. As I walked up the stairs, it's wheels converted to rockets and flew up, almost knocking me down the stairs.

"Whoa!" I kept running, searching through all the classes, until I finally found Angel. "Wake up!" I started hitting him over thehead, but it didn't work. I hid behind his desk as the robot flew pastthe door. He didn't notice me, so he continued flying. "Mercury SapphirePower!" 

"Mercury Bubble Wave!" I aimed the bubbles at Angel and he woke up.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Hurry! Transform!"

"Jupiter Emerald Power!"

"Let's go!"

We ran out, and the robot turned around and shot fromit's machine gun arms.

"What do I do? Cuddles never told me how do use my attack..." 

_"Angel... you must strike with lightning. The power is in you..."_

"Strike with lightning? Hmm... Jupiter Lightning Strike!" 

A bolt of lightning struck the robot.

"Angel! You did it!" I said. The transformations ended. Everyone started to wake up with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Great, so now what do we tell them?" I whispered to Angel. 

"Just play along..." he whispered. "Gee, what happened?" 

"Yeah right, real good acting, er, Yes, what was thatrobot thing?"

"Alright students, calm down, let's all get back to our classes," said a teacher. I ran down to my class before anyone noticedI was upstairs. The day went normal from then on.

As I arrived home, I noticed no one was around. My Mom & Dad were gone, and Cuddles too! Not again! Then I noticed a pieceof paper on the counter...  
  


Went to Petsmart with Cuddles

Be back Soon

-Mom

I sighed a sigh of relief. Well, now I can go rest in myroom.   
"Joe!" 

"Yes, my master?" said Joe.

"We need improved robots to face off against these Fighter Scouts. There combined effort can destroy almost any robot you've put upagainst them!"

"But sir, we've only used 1 robot."

"Oh, well... then keep up the good work."

"Yes sir." 

  
Mercury Fighter says... 

Thank god they ended the Sailor Moon says on Sailor Moon! Now I don't have to do this anymore! Hooray!

Mercury Fighter says...

A Final C-ya!


	3. Star Dancer Arrives

Fighter Scouts: Star Dancer Arrives

Fighter Scouts  
Star Dancer Arrives 

Angel & I were at the mall hanging around talking about teen stuff, like girls, video games, girls, magazines, and oh yeah, I forgot... girls. We were right across from a Video Game store. 

"Hey look! I got that game, It's 'Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?" said Angel.

"I don't know, in San Diego?"

Angel pulled out his Japanese battle fan and whacked me over the head with it.

"Since when have you had a Japanese battle fan?" 

"Since I started helping you write the story. You canbe such a dork sometimes."

"Don't call me a dork, you dork."

"But it's true. Admit it, you just can't handle the truth." 

"Oh yeah, well your a stupid... um, stupid spoot-head!" 

"What kind of lame come back is that?"

"Don't you watch Angry Beavers?"

"I don't watch those kinds of juvenile television programs." 

"Shut up you spooty spoot-head."

"Spooty?"

"Yeah, it means that your um, like, spooty!"

"You better shut-up or... hey look! It's Sam!"

"Sa Sa Sa Sam!?"

"How come you always say that around 'Sa Sa Sa Sam.' You sound like one of those stupid chia pet commercials... Chi, chi, chi, chia." 

"Hi guys!" Said Sam with a cheerful voice.

"Uh... Hi!" I said nervously.

"Hey Angel, I've been calling you all day, but no oneanswered, so I figured you were at the mall." Said Sam.

"Why were you calling Angel?" I Asked. "Do you like him?" 

"No, of course not, no offense to Angel, but we're lab partners in science," explained Sam.

"Ohhh, That's right, I forgot. sorry." Angel responded. 

"That's ok, but we better get started now, before it's too late, our assignment is due Wednesday."

"Wait you two are science partners? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, clueless of what's going on as usual.

"Um, yeah, we have to go work on our project," said Angel. 

"Are you trying to steal my girl?" I whispered. 

"It's not that, it's just that she asked me and I didn't want to be rude, 'cause she's a good friend," Angel whispered back. 

"Come on Angel, we have to get going." Sam unknowingly interrupted.

"Bye, Alec, see you later... Adios."

"Joe." called Xyzx 40, the evil creture. 

"Yes, my master?"

"I need you to build a new robot, one that can eliminate an entire crowd of people at once, and I want you to send it to the mall, to be precise the Florida Mall, not the Fashion Square Mall, or the WestOaks Mall, the Most Popular mall in Central Florida... the Florida Mall." 

"Yes, my master I will send him to the West Oaks Mall." 

"I said the Florida Mall."

"Yes, my master."

Mean while, at Angel's house... 

"What plant type was it?" asked Angel.

"I think it was the rose..."

"Oh, right." Angel started looking up information about the rose on his computer.

Meanwhile, I sneaked up toward the window.

"I'm not, um jealous, I just want to make sure nothing's going on in there..." I whispered to myself. I slowly peeked through thewindow... and realized this was the wrong window. "Now really, Angel wouldn'tdo that to me. I decided to go back to the mall, slightly unsure aboutmy decision.   


  
I arrived at the mall, and as I walked to the doors,out of the sky was a huge robot, about 1/2 the size of the mall. 

"Oh great," I said as I ran behind a car, "Mercury Sapphire Power!"

"I am Mercury Fighter, defender of justice..."

The robot didn't even notice me.

"Ugh! Mercury Bubble Wave!" The bubbles blasted into the propulsion rockets of the robot, and it fell onto the mall, crushing most of it.

"Aw crap! I hope no one got hurt..."

Suddenly the robot released a smaller robot, about the size of Angel, and struck me with the dull side of a sword on it's arm.Ifell to the ground, and as it was about the shove the sword into me,a blastof stars appeared from the sky, knocking the sword out of it'shand.

"What the..?"

"Destruction is not something that shows power, only the darkness from within. Robots can have no feelings, and therefor, you won't feel this is!" said a girl in a black costume as she fired stars from her hands. The stars struck the robot, and it fell to the ground, destroyed. 

Suddenly Jupiter Fighter ran up behind me, "What I miss?" 

"Everything. except for her," I said as I pointed to the girl. Jupiter noticed her just as she disappeared into the light... 


	4. Fighter Scout VS Fighter Scout Part 1

Figher Scouts: Fighter Scout VS Fighter Scout Part 1

Fighter Scout VS Fighter Scout

Part 1 

I woke up to a Monday. I knew I had to go to school, so why fight it. I ran into the kitchen, grabbed some toast from the toaster and ran out the door. 

"Today we have a new student. His name is Jason Harts. Jason, you may take a seat," said our teacher. Jason took his bag and sat behind me. He looked closely at me, examining me as if something strangeabout me. Could he know? Nah, he was just probably weird.

Later on, at lunch, I sat next to Angel. The new kid,Jason, came and sat across from me at the table.

"Um, hi. Is something wrong?" I said.

"I know it's you," he said.

I look over to Angel, and whisper, "Do you think he really knows that, or something else, or is he just a freak."

He whispered back, "I dunno. Do you know him?"

"He's the new kid in my math class." I sat there for a while thinking.

"What do you know?" I said to him.

"Your the enemy. You and the other 2. I am the superior one. I'm ready to take care of the 3rd one you don't know about, so I will only have you two to deal with. Goodbye, fools." He got up and walked away, not noticing a piece of paper fall out of his back pocket.

"Hey! He dropped a piece of paper," I said as I went to pick it up. I started to read it. It had a picture of a kid, I'd say about 7 or 8 years old.

It read:

JOHN YOUNG

AGE: 9

MARS FIGHTER

ADDRESS:

I gasped as I read it. It was the house right next to mine! 

"Angel, I got to go," I said as I ran out of the Cafeteria door. I stopped, realizing I had no quick way to get home, and it was avery long walk. "NO!!!!!!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere for no reason whatsoever, and having extremely bad timing, a robot lunged at me. "I think Jason worksfor the bad guy enemies. You want to fight robot? Let's rock!"

I jumped back, grabbed the Sapphire, and yelled "Mercury Sapphire Power!"

The robot suddenly stood, frozen. "Bzzzzz. Enemy: Mercury Fighter.... Bzzzz. Error! Error! Friend: Mercury Fighter."

"Hmm... Robot, take me my house."

"Destination code?"

I typed the address into it's back. It suddenly jumped into the air running, and within a few seconds and about 20 miles laterwe were there.

I ran to Mars' door, then realized... Would you believe a kid in a funky costume saying your a defender of justice? No!

I walked back to my house, and ran to Cuddles.

"Cuddles, I need you to watch out for the kid that lives there."

"Why is that?" She asked, rather confused. I took outthe note, and she read it.

"Ack! I understand. Could you uh... open the door forme?" 

"Oh, sure." As I walked back to the robot, I asked myself, since when has Cuddles said ack?

What will happen to Mars Fighter? Find out in part 2 of... Fighter Scout VS Fighter Scout 


	5. Fighter Scout VS Fighter Scout Part 2

Fighter Scouts: Fighter Scout VS Fighter Scout Part 2

Fighter Scout VS Fighter Scout

Part 2 

I raced back into to the lunch room. Everyone stared at the door when I entered. Except no one looked familar. My lunch shift ended!I ran back into my classroom. Luckily my next class was Science, and myteacher never takes role. I copied down the board in my assignment bookand got to work.   
"Joe! Your robot has malfunctioned!"" 

"Yes, my master, but it is not my fault. Michael has been acting his normal self recently, and so I believe it may be wearing off," said Joe.

"Hmm. Very well. Take this." The creature handed Joe a special medallion. "Put this around his neck and he will be completelyunder your control. Take it off to revert him to his normal stage. He willhave no knowledge of the encounter."

"Thank you sir." Joe began to walk away.

"And Joe, one more thing. I have a new plan. Before we can complete our master plan, we must take out those pesky Fighter Scouts. The last scout, Venus Fighter, is not with the others, and actually isfighting them. Get a legion or robots to help him defeat the others, thenwe will have to problem defeating him."  


As I walked from the bus to my house. Ibegan to wonder. Who exactly is the enemy anyway? In Sailor Moon, theyknew almost immediatly who it was. And what about this weird kid at lunch?It's so odd. Is he the enemy? And the robots? 

I came to my house, and I saw a familar shadow. It was in the shape of a... Fighter Scout! I ran to the house next to mine tosee who it was.

"HAHAHA! Now, I'll take you down!" said the figure inthe Fighter Scout Uniform. It was in the tradional style, with the suittotally black. And he was attacking... the other kid who was Mars Fighter?!?! 

"No way!" I ran behind my garage. "Mercury Saphire Power!" 

"I am Mercury Fighter, defender of justice! Surrendernow, or you shall be punished on behalf of the royal family of Mercury!" 

"Aha. Finnally you appeared, Alec," said the other Fighter Scout. "Well, here I go."

"I am Venus Fighter, warrior of darkness! And I don'tlisten to wimps in blue! Now leave this to me, and I'll take you out after!" 

"HELP ME!" cried the kid.

"Snap. I gotta get Cuddles," I said. "Okay, eat this!Mercury Bubble Wave!" I fired the bubbles and ran toward my house.

"Cuddles! Venus Fighter is attacking Mars Fighter!" 

"Well, he has to transform!"

We ran back outside and Cuddles formed the Mars Ruby. 

"Wow! What's that? It's pretty!" He picked it up, andknew exactly what to do. "Mars Ruby Power!"

He transformed in a blaze of fire, spinning all aroudhim. He emerged a fighter, full of the passion of flames.

"I am Mars Fighter! I have no idea how to attack you,but take this!" He picked up a match and held it up to his... um... butt,and shouted "Mars Flaming Fart!"

FFFFFRRRRRTTTT!!!!!!!!

"Wooh that's rich!" I shouted. Venus Fighter stood immobilized. Honestly, I can see why.

We both detransformed and carried Venus into my house. 

"Hmm, it's odd. He is a Fighter Scout bearing the sign of Venus," said Cuddles, "but he has an evil prescence about him." 

He quickly woke. "Hey! Get off me!" He suddenly detransformed. 

"Jason?!?!?!" I shouted. It was Jason Harts, the new student in my class. "That's what you were talking like a retard for? You wantto take me out? Wha-?"

He sighed. "Fine, I'm evil. I don't know the true side I should be on, but I doubt it's yours. I am a loner, for now. I supposed you see the robots too. I trying to take those out. Just, stay out of myway." He stood up, pushed me out of the way, and walked out.

Well, the day is saved, but now there's much trouble abound. I have Mars Fighter as a new ally, and Venus Fighter as a new enemy. Life's like that. Well, ciao.


End file.
